1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, such as a word processor or a typewriter, capable of rapid correction of entered characters.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the apparatus of the above-mentioned type, such as an electronic typewriter, erasure of the erroneously printed characters requires a movement of the carriage to the position of the character to be erased for example by the manipulation of a back space key, and therefore a considerable time is required for such cumbersome carriage movement.